


Совместное пользование

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU внутри канона, Тьяго Родригес — один из действующих агентов МИ-6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совместное пользование

У Бонда, как у любого настоящего шпиона, множество масок. Кью доподлинно известно, что многие сплетни (вернее было бы называть их даже мифами), ходящие о Бонде в МИ-6, тот придумывает и распространяет сам. Одни из них правдивы, другие — нет; третьи словно созданы для того, чтобы запугивать ими новичков, и у более опытных агентов вызывают только смех. Но не у Кью. Кью знает о Бонде — настоящем Бонде — слишком много, чтобы верить или не верить мифам о нём. 

Один из подобных мифов гласит, что Бонд — страшный собственник. Всё, что удостаивается его внимания, должно принадлежать лишь ему одному, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не наскучит. Бонд не из тех, кто склонен уступать свою собственность кому бы то ни было или даже просто делиться, совместное пользование не его вариант.

Что-то в этом, пожалуй, есть, Кью не будет спорить, но Бонд определённо не настолько принципиален в этом вопросе, как принято считать. Во всяком случае, не в том, что касается самого Кью.

Джеймс целует его в ключицу, прихватывает кожу зубами, на что Кью возмущённо шипит. Однако его шипение тут же сменяется невольным стоном, когда Тьяго проводит языком по лопатке, а затем, скользнув рукой по животу Кью, обхватывает крупной, идеально подходящей для этого ладонью их с Джеймсом члены.

Когда-то давно Кью был хорошим мальчиком. Он ходил в колледж, снимал квартиру с двумя однокашниками, работал после занятий в кофешопе на углу возле дома и искренне верил в моногамию и консервативные (с поправкой на ориентацию) отношения. Потом он взломал базу данных Скотланд-Ярда и оказался завербован МИ-6, и, видимо, что-то в его сознании решило, что, раз уж он потерян для порядочного общества, можно больше не заморачиваться.

Кью запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в плечо Тьяго и подставляя горло Джеймсу. Его член восхитительно трётся о член Джеймса, но сжимающая их ладонь мучительно медлительна и слишком нежна, Кью хочется совершенно другого, ему необходимо другое, и Кью нетерпеливо толкается бёдрами.

— Тише, тише, — воркует ему на ухо Тьяго и прихватывает губами краешек уха (Джеймса обводит языком его кадык, обжигая дыханием кожу, и Кью рвано выдыхает). — Нам некуда торопиться.

На взгляд Кью — очень даже есть куда, но возразить ему не позволяет всё тот же Тьяго, завладевающий его ртом. 

Ладони Джеймса скользят по его груди, бокам и животу, сталкиваясь с руками Тьяго, затем крепко обхватывают бёдра Кью. Кью отрывается от Тьяго, ловит Джеймса за затылок, тянет к себе и прижимается к его губам. Тьяго с силой проводит по их членам, на этот раз вырывая хриплый стон уже у Джеймса, затем убирает руку и подталкивает обоих к кровати. 

Джеймс ложится на спину, роняя на себя Кью, тот упирается обеими руками в постель, затем выпрямляется, оседлав бёдра Джеймса, и медленно опускается, насаживаясь на его член. Сильные руки Тьяго обнимают его за талию, тепло от этого прикосновения смешивается с тем, которое Кью чувствует внутри, и его ведёт от этого ощущения.  
Он качается вперёд, закусывает губу от удовольствия и тут же улыбается, слыша сдавленный выдох Джеймса. Тьяго прижимается со спины, целует в шею, в плечо, гладит по бёдрам, пока Кью не начинает дрожать, а затем, наклонив его вперёд (Джеймс обхватывает Кью за плечи и тянет на себя), приставляет член к входу.

В первый раз это было намного больнее, но Кью и сейчас невольно дёргается, пытаясь уйти от неприятного ощущения. Джеймс удерживает его, целует в губы, гладит по плечам, заставляя расслабиться, и когда член Тьяго наконец входит полностью, Кью стонет уже не от боли, а от удовольствия.

Тьяго даёт ему время привыкнуть, затем начинает двигаться, сначала медленно, но постепенно наращивая темп. Джеймс протискивает ладонь между их с Кью прижатыми животами и обхватывает его член, но Кью кажется, что он смог бы кончить и без этого. Джеймс и Тьяго трутся друг об друга внутри него, переполняя его собой, каждое движение отдаётся хриплым выдохом Джеймса, словно Тьяго трахает его самого. 

В какой-то момент Кью перестаёт осознавать происходящее, перестаёт понимать, кто сверху, кто под ним, где вообще верх или низ. Реальность исчезает, смытая ослепительной волной наслаждения, и Кью стонет, срывая голос и выгибаясь в чьих-то руках.

Когда всё заканчивается, он обессиленно перекатывается на спину, слепо уставившись в потолок и тяжело дыша. Всё тело сладко ломит, и совершенно не хочется двигаться.

Определённо, быть плохим мальчиком намного, намного лучше, чем хорошим. И как же здорово, что Бонд всё же умеет делиться.


End file.
